


Where to?

by Fabwords



Series: Centre of Light [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: First Date, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things happen to those who wait, but they will happen quicker if you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to?

Tommy would have to admit that he was a little disappointed when they arrived to find a small crowd the table calling Adam over. He was hoping to spend some time alone so he could get to know the tall beauty a little better, now he was going to have to compete with a crowd, but he needn’t have worried, Adam’s friends were totally cool and very friendly and before long Tommy found himself chatting happily with the group.

They sat close together throughout the night, bumping shoulders from time to time but that was the extent of the action, later that night when Adam drove him home Tommy invited him in but he said he had an early start in the morning so had better call it a night. Not that Tommy was expecting sex on a first date, but he was hoping for a little action. Tommy had only moved to town a few months ago, so he had only met a few people outside of work and of those none of them seemed good friend material let alone dateable. Well if Adam wasn’t interested in him that way he was still happy to have him as a friend.

The next morning when Tommy stopped by to pick up the book he was served by another employee ,Sarah, who said that Adam was busy in the back room but would tell him that Tommy had got the book and pass on his thanks. Tommy swallowed his disappointment, thanked the girl and went to work.  
Later that day Adam found Tommy sitting at a small table of the food hall where he was practically inhaling a taco platter. “Hey Tommy.” Adam called.

Tommy looked up in surprise, somehow squeezing the sloppy meat out of the corn shell all over his chin and shirt. “Shit.” He muttered as he cleaned up as best he could with the napkins from the table. “Did I get it all?” He asked, thrusting his face towards Adam for review. “Or do look a complete mess?”

“Nah, you’re still pretty.” He bit his lip looking anxious. “What I mean, you look fine” 

“Hey don’t back track now Lambert.” Tommy said with a smile as he nudged an empty chair out from the table. “Now sit and tell me how pretty I am.”

Adam hesitated for a minute looking at Tommy grinning up at him with a cheeky smile before returning the smile and taking the seat. The two men began to talk about the previous evening, Adam filling Tommy in on some of the back story of his friends, Tommy sharing some stories of his friends and family back home. 

It became a bit of a routine over the next few weeks, meeting for lunch at the centre or hanging out in the music shop listening to CD’s and debating the merits of their favourite bands. On Friday nights the two would go to the local bar and catch up with Adam’s friends who Tommy was becoming fast friends with. All in all Tommy was very happy that he decided to go in the book store that day. The only problem was Tommy wasn’t able to move things along any further, Adam remained playful and flirty but somehow out of reach, but lucky for Tommy this was about to change.

It was Friday and the boys were just grabbing a quick bite for lunch when Adam asked Tommy if he wanted to invite any of his own friends to drinks, Tommy had to admit that as he had only moved out here a few months ago, he hadn’t really made any other friends yet, in fact it had been like six months before he had been on a date. 

“Six months!” Adam said in mock horror. “That my friend is a travesty.” 

“Well lucky I met you then isn’t it.” Tommy retorted with a confidence he didn’t really feel.

“So we are dating then?” Adam asked, smiling fondly at him, reaching out to brush the too-long fringe back behind his ear. The gesture was gentle and possessive at the same time and Tommy felt his cock twitch at the touch.

“Well we will be when you take me out on our own.” He tried.

“Oh Tommy, I haven’t been treating you right, have I?” Adam laughed lightly. “I am very interested in you Tommy, but I just came out of a pretty bad breakup so I wanted to take things slow, apparently too slow.” He continued. “Well I will make amends immediately, tonight you go home and put your glad rags on because I am taking you out to dinner and then clubbing.” Pouting and running his hand lightly along Tommy’s arm Adam begged for forgiveness, “Do I still have a chance?”

“I’ll tell you after I see the restaurant.” Tommy smiled spinning on his heels and walked off, wiggling his arse a little just in case Adam was watching, a quick glance over his shoulder let him know he was.

>>>>>

All was forgiven, the restaurant was modest but food was exceptional. Adam always looked good, but dressed up like this tonight Tommy thought he was beyond hot, and the way he was looking at Tommy the feeling was completely mutual. 

They lingered over their meals and wine until the waiters began to clean up around them. “We better get out of here before they kick us out.” Adam suggested, dropping a few bills on the table and waving good night to the staff. “I don’t know about you but I’m way too relaxed to go clubbing now.”

“So, your place or mine?” Tommy waggled his eyebrows suggestively, it was such a ridiculous move and Adam burst out laughing. “Way to turn a guy down dude.” Tommy pouted.

“Oh I’m not turning anything down.” Adam said, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and pulling him close. “I am taking you back to my place and I’m going to kiss the hell out of you, but please, don’t ever do that eyebrow thing again.”

“What? You mean this thing?” Tommy’s asked innocently waggling them like mad.

A short ride later and Adam was parking his car out front of his apartment but before Tommy could open the door Adam reached out to rest his hand firmly on the smaller mans knee, stopping him for getting out. “Tommy, I know you are lonely and I don’t want to take advantage of you OK, you don’t have to, you know, do that thing I said back at the restaurant.”

“You mean the ‘never waggle your offensive eyebrows at me again’ thing.”

“No, I mean the ‘I’m going to kiss the hell out of you’ thing. Adam was still smiling but Tommy could see the big guy was genuinely worried about him, and that thought made him ridiculously happy.

Instead of answering, Tommy just gave him a sweet smile before closing the gap between them and kissed him soundly. Pulling back slightly Tommy held Adam’s gaze with his own as he dragged his knuckles lightly down his torso before resting his open palm on the denim covered bulge in his lap. “I think we’re on the same page here Adam, OK?” 

Adam’s smile turned predatory as he jumped out of the car lead Tommy to his apartment. Once inside Adam pulled Tommy into his arms and kisses him hard, one hand holding the smaller body flushed with his own, other tangled in the blond locks, pulling his head back and deepening the kiss until they both pulled away breathless. “Wow.” Tommy sighed. “That was nice.”

“Nice?” Adam asked, pretending to be offended. “I think we can do much better than ‘nice’, come on.” Grabbing Tommy’s hand again Adam dragged him from the room.

“Yes, yes, yes finally. The bedroom.” Tommy teased but his smile faulted when they sailed right past the bed and into a small bathroom. Adam pressed the smaller man against the bathroom wall and continued with the promised kiss fest, while his fingers got busy relieving Tommy of all his clothes. 

“I want to see you wet.” Adam breathed hotly into his ear, as he quickly removed his own clothes, totally distracted by the beautiful and very naked man standing before him, Tommy suddenly found himself standing under the warm water, face and hands facing pressing the wall while strong and sure hands lathered his body in shower foam. 

Adam continued to drop quick kisses on Tommy’s lips, chin and neck, as he traced a soap slicked finger down his spine to his tail bone then further down, circling around the tight muscles of his hole before pushing the tip of his finger just inside him. Tommy’s knees almost gave way, but Adam held him firmly in his free arm, pulling him back from the wall so his back was pressed against Adams lean stomach. Now the taller man had complete access to Tommy’s front he pinched and caressed nipples while the other hand wrapped around Tommy’s hard cock, pumping it slowly with his soapy fist.

“God Adam, I’m not going to last if you keep…” Tommy groaned, feeling the pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s Ok Tommy.” Adam whispered, pumping him harder and faster sucked and nibbled on the stud filled ear lobe. “Just let go and cum for me baby.” It was too much for Tommy and he became completely undone in Adam’s arms, shooting his load over Adam’s fist and shower wall. 

“Fuck,” Tommy groaned, leaning back against the solid body behind him. “Adam, what did you do to me? I never come that quickly; I didn’t even get a chance to touch you.” 

Adam chuckled darkly, “Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head baby, we have the whole night ahead of us to play.”


End file.
